


Pringle Bells

by peridotlines



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holidays, Holtzbert Week, christmas in july, salty parabolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotlines/pseuds/peridotlines
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year, and Jillian, upcycler extraordinaire, uses her skills to help make the season merry and bright for Erin.For Holtzbert Week, Day Six.





	Pringle Bells

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at writing something, *anything* to do with salty parabolas. It's a whole lot of fluff, but hopefully it fits the bill. Also, I didn't start out this way, but it turned into a Christmas/holiday story. Because, why not? I also really like the idea of Holtz being into making found object art, I think she'd be good at that.
> 
> Thank you to my marvelous beta, **daphnedangerlove**. And thank YOU for reading! I hope you enjoy it!

Erin looked up at the clock and groaned, realizing she had been at her work for hours. Her neck and shoulders were stiff from leaning over her desk, and she was suddenly anxious to move around after so much sitting. She took a moment to stretch out some of the aches and then she glanced towards Jillian’s workbench.

Jillian had been working on a next generation proton pack, attempting to lighten the load without diminishing the power. She’d also freelanced a bit and added tiny jingle bells to the back of each pack. Erin felt like she was at the mall with all the ring-ting-tingling coming from Jillian’s corner of the room. Erin could tell she was having some trouble getting things to work consistently now that the weather had started to cool, and there had been a lot of swapping components in and out before the bells appeared.

Jillian slid a screwdriver into place and made a few turns before setting it down with a resigned sigh.

Then, she grabbed the ever-present can of Pringles she kept at her desk, tilting her head back to upend the remnants directly into her mouth. Jillian hummed to herself as she chewed, eyes scanning over her project for a moment before she turned in Erin’s direction.

“Abby was right, you’d never leave the lab if we didn’t make you.” Erin came to a stop next to the workbench, trying to get a closer look.

“And miss a bust?” Holtz shook her head. “Never!”

“Not when you’re working like this.” Erin gestured to the space littered with tools and various materials. “I’m not sure even I could convince you to come with me.”

Jillian frowned at the comment and then stepped out from behind the bench, taking one of Erin’s hands in her own. “Just say the word.”

Erin’s heart gave a little skip and she ducked her head so Jillian wouldn’t see her blush.

“Any progress?” Jillian asked, nodding towards the whiteboard.

I’m close to something, I just need a little reset. What about you?”

“It should be ready to go in the morning, but I might have to go on another dumpster run to see if I can track down a few more pieces.”

“You know, we have a budget now,” Erin said, wrinkling her nose. “We could just order the parts.”

“And rob me of all the fun?” Jillian looked affronted at the idea.

Erin sighed and then nodded towards the stairs. “Need anything? I think the mayor’s office sent over a basket of holiday treats.”

“I’m good,” Jillian said, picking up another screwdriver to twirl it through her fingers.

“You want me to toss that?” Erin asked, gesturing towards the empty Pringles can.

“It has a destiny,” Jillian said, shaking her head. “I’m responsible for helping it transform.”

Erin managed a confused shrug at this comment and gave Jillian’s workspace another glance before she went downstairs.

As she walked to the kitchen, Erin thought back to what it had been like when they’d started sharing the second floor. She had been prepared to fight a losing battle over her own space, but as chaotic as Jillian’s methods seemed to be, she kept her projects contained to her own area. Erin had also pictured having to walk around ever-expanding piles of parts and scrap metals, but somehow those never seemed to occur either, even though Jillian still went out regularly to scrounge for supplies.

Erin savored a cup of peppermint tea and one of sugar cookies from the basket, laughing at the bundle of mistletoe someone had secured to the handle. A few minutes later, feeling refreshed, she headed back upstairs, stopping at the kitchen to cut up an apple for Jillian, knowing she’d had little besides the Pringles over the course of their day. 

As she came up the stairs, Erin caught sight of Jillian standing before the open doors of the cabinet she had tucked into the corner of her part of the room. Erin realized she had rarely seen Jillian in that area, and curiosity pushed her to try to see what was inside.

Unfortunately, from this angle, Erin couldn’t get a clear idea of what was inside so she rushed up the stairs, making her presence known in the process.

Jillian looked over at her, clearly caught in the act of something secret. With a start, she stepped back, slamming the doors shut and turning around to face Erin.

Erin might have been willing to let the odd behavior slide, but a second later a muffled rattling sounded from within. She heard the echo of a cascading series of objects falling followed by what she recognized as metal rolling on metal before everything went quiet.

Erin stared at Jillian, who remained frozen to the spot, as though a lack of movement would make her invisible.

“I’d say I was afraid to ask, but that’s par for the course at this point.” Erin held out the container of apple slices when she reached Jillian’s side, waiting for her to take it as she contemplated the cabinet.

She cast an appraising glance around their workspace and then looked back at the cabinet, suddenly realizing what was inside.

“How many have you got in there?” Erin leaned a hip against the workbench.

Jillian shrugged, popping a slice of apple into her mouth.

“What could possibly require a hoard of empty Pringles cans?” Erin nodded towards the doors, arching an eyebrow.

“I’ve got an entire notebook dedicated to those beauties,” Jillian said. “Just wait until Christmas, it’ll knock your socks off!”

“But that’s weeks from now,” Erin said, dismayed.

“Worried you can’t handle waiting that long?” Jillian wound an arm around Erin’s waist, teasing at the ticklish spot below her ribs.

“More likely the smell,” Erin said, the last word coming out in a yelp as she tried not to laugh.

“This isn’t my first rodeo.” Jillian said. “I’ve got a system.”

“I know all about you and your systems,” Erin’s gaze darted pointedly around the room before she regarded Jillian seriously. “Just, be careful.”

Jillian winked and then handed the container of apples back to Erin. She opened one of the cabinet doors just wide enough to reach inside, allowing a few cans to fall to the floor. Hunching down, Jillian pulled something from one of the lower shelves, easing it out without disturbing anything else inside.

“Maybe this will make waiting a little easier,” Jillian said, turning around.

Erin tried to make sense of what she was seeing, it looked like Jillian had stacked a bunch of the cans on their sides in a pyramid, decorating them all in garrish wrapping paper and painting a number on each lid.

Jillian placed the pyramid on her workbench, and Erin realized it was actually a tree. Her eyes scanned over the numbers once more and then she looked back at Jillian.

“For me?” Erin asked, surprised to feel her eyes starting to well with tears.

Jillian nodded before pointing to the lid marked with a glittery “1”. “This first.”

Erin lifted the lid and reached inside, closing her hand around a small metal object. Pulling it out, she opened her palm to find a tiny ghost, reminiscent of their logo, formed out of what appeared to have once been a baby spoon and a tiny bell.

Jillian lifted it from Erin’s hand and pressed on a switch at the back before setting it down next to the tree. “He does a little dance.”

Erin smiled as the ghost hopped around for a couple seconds, coming to a stop at the edge of the table. Her gaze lingered on it for a moment longer before she turned back to Jillian.

“I’ve got something for you too,” Erin retrieved the mistletoe from her pocket to dangle it above their heads.

Jillian smiled as Erin pulled her close, brushing a warm kiss over her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do we think? Have your teeth rotted away from all of this fluff?
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> You can find me on Twitter and Tumblr @peridotlines.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
